


Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU

by Awesome_Geek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexuality, F/M, Female Harry, Harriette, Obsessed?, Ship, harryxdraco - Freeform, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Geek/pseuds/Awesome_Geek
Summary: So.... Harry is short for Harriette. She's a girl through and through. While she is still the Girl Who Lived, she has avoided the tragic and dramatic events of being a living horcrux. She had a magical procedure to take it out like a tumor and is currently getting to live on as a somewhat normal student. She can be of any race or body type but I personally imagine her as a 5"4 plump and slightly tanned girl. Still ROCKIN them glasses of course. She is also... Bisexual.Not to mention, she now has a pocket inside of her (magically not physically) the size of a horcrux (LARGE). I wonder what else could creep inside this space...Draco, bless his hissing soul, seeing how desperate and petty his family was, decided to be a better person... Not an actual GOOD person but he is no longer an arse. He has already gotten a slight crush on the Potter girl... Ew. *blush*Surprisingly, Harry was the main and first person to take notice at Draco's change. She gave him a second chance at friendship. That slowly turned into dating eventually and all of the school know, but the opinions on this ship vary.We start our story at Hogwarts in their 5th year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU

H: Hey all! Sorry we are late. Draco wanted to try some new hair thing *snicker*  
D: Well I'M SORRY that I have a changing taste! *humor spreads across his features, his hair is actually nice. It looks like it has absolutely no product in it, which is new for Draco*  
Hermione: Well well well! Seems that Harry has had a positive impact on Draco! I honestly expected for them both to be terrible influences on each other *she giggles as she leans on Ron for some support in her spurt of laughter*  
Luna: Well I think it's wonderful. Sit down you two! You are barely late at all and we saved some of the pillow cookies!  
* the group sits together as a tight knit group + Draco. Harry being a bit of an extrovert among her close friends, lights up the conversations with whatever bits of info or jokes she can. At one point she bites into a pillow cookie filled with wonderful raspberry jam and looks like she's a vampire taken a bite of someone’s brain. The entire group laughs at this amusing sight and Harry smiles contently. Everything is finally right in the world… right?*

Its a few nights later and Harry is walking the halls down to Slytherin commons to tell Draco goodnight when she hears… voices… Is that Draco?..

She sneaks along the wall to stealthily peep around the corner and sees Draco standing on the opposite wall of… his father and.. Harry didn’t recognise this other girl but she looked about her and Draco’s age. She was patiently smiling at Draco even though Draco looked about ready to yell at someone. Harry listened in, concerned:  
Lucious: Malfoy get ahold of yourself. You can play pretend with anyone you want, as long as you do this ONE THING.  
D: Father its not even just “ONE THING”. Its a whole bloody mess! Like HELL am I going to agree to such a ridiculous-  
L: ENOUGH *he snapped. Draco flinched a bit* If you refuse… I will have no choice… * he shows Draco something that Harry can’t see from where she is. It makes Draco’s eyes go wide in shock and fear*  
D: Y-you.. You wouldn’t DARE  
L: Oh I dare. It doesn’t bother me in the slightest. If anything, THIS solution is better for me. Its just whether or not YOU prefer to comply, or… *a slight cold chuckle* you comply and get a punishment.  
Draco’s eyes dash around a bit as if looking for a solution to whatever dilemma his father just presented him with. Harry quickly dashed out of sight, and ran back to the Gryffindor common area. She didn’t mention to anyone, not even Hermione or Ron, about what she overheard. She stared into the hearty and glowing fire, deep in thought. 

What did Lucious threaten Draco with? What is he even wanting Draco to do? I thought Draco was through with his awful parents. Did Lucious really come all the way here just to make Draco… do or give something? It had to be awfully important if Lucious came here in person. And… who was that other girl? She was cute in a childish and white as snow way. She was a perfect little doll in many aspects but.. ARG  
*Harry pulled her face into her hands and rested her arms in her lap, confused and worried for what Draco had been forced into*

Harry had trouble sleeping that night but she stayed quiet as to not wake any of the other lionesses. That was exactly how she felt at the moment. She was a lioness in a pride of other brave mighty females who fought together and belonged to the same pride. But Harry was the only one abandoning her pride.. For a lone starving male who was kicked from his own pride. He was a sad sight indeed and she would always sneak out to help him however she could. The others knew about her and Draco sure, but it was obvious that not everyone approved. Even Hermione at first was skeptical, but others downright hated their relationship. It was hard, but Harry truly cared and took pity on her lone prince. 

Harry woke to see everyone moaning awake at someone’s magical alarm clock for the entire room. Harry did not struggle waking up. She had something she wanted to look into. 

H: Hello everyone!  
The Group: Mornin’ Harry!  
H: Wait.. Where is Draco? He should have been here by now.  
*She looked around but could see no trace of him anywhere in the dining hall. The group looked around less enthusiastically, as Draco was Harry’s plus one and not their full on bud yet*  
Luna: Harry what’s wrong? You have all sorts of little bips and boogles coming off of you. What’s the matter dear?  
H: Huh? Oh nothing nothing *she waves the air touching her to move the… things Luna said away* I just wanted to talk with Draco about something.  
Ron: Well come on then. The faster you get some food in you the faster you can ditch us to go search the campus for your lover- OW Hermione!  
*Hermione had punched him in the ribs, not hard but enough to make him stop*  
H: Yeah. I know. He’s probably fine. I’ll see him later. Forget I made a fuss yeah? *playfully put on a smile at Ron*  
Hermione and Luna knew better though. They gave each other a worried glance and just played along, acting as if Harry wasn’t deeply concerned and putting on a smile for their sake.

Everyone in the group agreed to keep an eye out for Draco and let him know that his gf was looking for him. However, even when they asked others in Draco's house or dorm room, all said that he was nowhere to be found. Harry was really worried now, as a bit of panic set in and she paced the common area

H: What if he was kidnapped? What if he is being tortured? What if they are maKING HIM A DEATH EATER RIGHT THIS MOMENT?? *she got louder and louder and Ron had finally had enough of it. He stood up, walked on over, took Harry by the shoulders, and SHOOK HER LIKE A DOLLY*  
R: HARRIETTE POTTER WILL YOU CALM DOWN. He probably was just checked out by his family for something. Or maybe he’s going on a little pop up vacation and it was too quick to write you a note.  
H: *panic setting in at Draco’s father being a part of this* NO! Lucious can NOT take him! *goes on mumbling and ranting*

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neivlle all give each other wondering looks of confusion and “You wanna deal with this one? How about you?”  
Finally Ginny steps up to the plate  
G: Harry. Why is it SO bad if Draco was with his father?  
H: *tearing up a bit* He’s going to make Draco DO SOMETHING, GINNY, THAT'S WHY! I saw them in the hallways yesterday evening. Lucious was threatening Draco with something. It terrified him, Ginny! What am I going to do? *she breaks down into a full on sob*  
At this point everyone understands the severity of the situation from Harry’s view and crowd her with comfort and suggestions. 

Hermione: Maybe we should ask Professor McGonagall? Or if she doesn’t know, we can try asking Dumbledore!  
Ron: *Hugs and hair pets*  
Ginny: *hugs and reassurance*  
Neville: Well… We could just go out and find him yeah?  
. . .  
Everyone stared at the nervous Gryffindor boy who hurriedly explained himself:  
N: W-well you lot are always getting into mischief and trouble. May as well use that card if its in your deck *he trailed off realizing just how horrid the idea might sound*  
H: No Neille you’re right! We can’t leave this up to chance! The staff can sadly only do so much, so we HAVE to go see if Draco is alright ourselves. Or really, myself.  
*shocked gasps and ‘Harry no’s filled the air*  
H: Yes. I won’t get you lot into trouble for something that has nothing to do with you! I won’t allow it. Hermione has her future to secure. Ron needs to stay with Hermione. Neville you’re a sweet but I think the Malfoy’s could kill you with a single hair on their heads. Ginny you need to make sure this lot doesn’t try anything stupid. Especially your brothers.  
*everyone is taken aback at the bluntness but can’t argue against the firm case set against them*  
Hermione: Well… We can at least help you get out. You can’t stop us from that Harry. We refuse otherwise. *everyone nods in agreement*  
H: Fine. You lovely lot of friends *hugs*  
G: So… when are you doing this grand escape?  
H: Tomorrow. Tomorrow after classes. 

(more to come in the next sections! Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it and if you have any constructive criticism I would LOVE to hear it! Again thank you for reading the beginning of what I hope is a long story!)


End file.
